Blood Donut
"Blood Donut" is the seventh episode of the first season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 11, 2013. It was written by Sara Hess and directed by Matthew Penn. Synopsis Piper wants the prison's outdoor running track reopened, but in order to get it, she'll have to give her corrections officer something he wants. Plot Present Watson is released from SHU (Security Housing Unit/Solitary), and concludes that it was Piper who misplaced the screwdriver. Piper confesses, but points out that Watson was initially sent to SHU for arguing with the guards. Piper, frustrated with the WAC, states "this whole WAC thing is basically bullshit." Piper tries to make nice with Alex. With Fischer's help, Piper gets the running track reopened, which pleases Watson, a former track star. Piper's appointment to WAC infuriates Pennsatucky, who was hoping to use her election to obtain false teeth. Alex tires of Pennsatucky's complaining and threatens to rape her if she doesn't keep quiet. Mendez tries to pressure Red into smuggling drugs into the prison, but Red refuses. Flashbacks '''Note: '''All flashbacks are arranged in chronological order. Janae Watson As a child, Janae is a naturally talented runner but finds it difficult to fit in with others, particularly boys who accuse her of "showing off." As a teenager, she is setting records and has the attention of future colleges looking to give out scholarships. However, she still does not receive the male affection she craves. At a party, the host - Three-D - tells Janae she has a real shot at a good life, and tells her not to mingle with the "thugs" his crew are. He sends her home but on her way out she runs into another man who flirts and gives her the attention she's been looking for. At a future point, they rob a store together and Janae runs ahead of him down an alleyway. He tells her to stop showing off which causes her to slow down. As she turns around a cop runs between them, facing her. Her boyfriend runs off while she is arrested. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present TBC Black Cindy Blood Donut.png Flashbacks TBA Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Danielle Brooks as Taystee *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Ezra Knight as Coach *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Taryn Manning as Pennsatucky *Adrienne C. Moore as Black Cindy *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Special Guest Stars *Pablo Schreiber as George Mendez Co-Stars *Matty Blake as Male Cop *Madeline Brewer as Tricia Miller *Journee Brown as Janae (10 Yrs Old) *Lori Tan Chinn as Mei Chang *Dominic Comperatore as Cop *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Sanja Danilovic as Katya *Onika Day as Female Cop *Lea DeLaria as Big Boo *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Lindsay Marie Felton as Clain (Bartender) *Lolita Foster as Elique Maxwell *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Patrice Harris as Tasha *Jermel Howard as Donte *Laryssa Lauret as Pavla *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Marquise Neal as Little Frank *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Barry Phillips as Board Member *Sharrieff Pugh as Three-D *Dave Reed as Richie *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Nick Stevenson as Pete Harper *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello }} Trivia * First appearance of Katya. * First appearance of Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes. Music * Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Janae's Flashback Category:Articles needing quotes Category:Articles needing images Category:Articles needing plots Category:Articles needing music Category:Relationships